


Let’s Stay Under the Covers

by Emeli_Thorne



Series: My Forever Is Yours [2]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Fluff, and she can't resist him, cuddly shane, let's be real: who could?, shane wants to stay in bed with his girl, sleepy shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeli_Thorne/pseuds/Emeli_Thorne
Summary: Tess has to go to work, but Shane is very reluctant to let her leave their bed.





	Let’s Stay Under the Covers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captaincastle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastle/gifts).



> Written for captaincastle who requested: Shane + cuddles
> 
> I hope you'll like this, T :D

It is  six o' clock in the morning when the alarm wakes her up. Tess stirs in the bed, yawning a couple of times and rubbing her eyes to chase the sleep away. Her body feels as heavy as a rock that she can hardly move, yesterday’s exhaustion still present in her bones and muscles. Tempted for a second to forgo work and just sleep all day, she’s aware that’s not exactly an option.

She is about to get up when Shane's arms wraps firmly around her middle, stopping her from making a single move.

“Shane,” she pats his arm, turning to look at him only to see his unruly mop of hair instead, his face planted into the pillow. “Shane, come on. I gotta go to work,” she tries to move his heavy arm but it’s useless. The only thing she achieves is him strengthening his hold on her, his fingers caressing the side of her belly. “Shane!”

Instead of indulging her even a little bit, Shane shifts without ever opening his eyes, tucking his head under her arm and resting it on her chest, nuzzling the valley between her breasts. His hair is tickling her chin and Tess chuckles, her fingers getting lost between his soft locks as she rubs his scalp. Shane mumbles something then kisses her sternum, his breath hot on her skin, his lips gentle.

“Shane, I can’t be late, come on,” Tess nudges him but he’s still not moving.

“No. I don’t wanna move,” his answer is stubborn and childish that it makes her laugh because Shane’s not a morning person, and on more than one occasion he has thrown the alarm clock over the room in frustration.

“Well, you have to,” Tess tells him. “Come on, just move aside so I can get up.”

Leaning forward and kissing the crown of his head, Tess makes an attempt to get up. Of course, there’s no way to move an inch because Shane is practically dead weight. Her actions only contribute to his persistence and make him wrap his leg around hers, effectively locking her in place. Definitely no moving now.

He lifts his head then, his hair sticking in all places, his stubble grazing her skin. He has a pleading look in his warm eyes as he bites his lip before asking, “Can’t you stay at home today?” It almost sounds like a plea. “I’ve gotta day off. You could call in sick and we could stay in bed all day,” he tries to assure her as a hopefully smile spreads across his face.

Caressing his cheek, Tess sighs and rolls her eyes in amusement. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

She’s teasing him now, but god, she wishes she could stay with him and do nothing, especially when he’s as adorable as he is in this moment. His cheek is slightly red and there are lines on it from the pillow. This all makes him look a few years younger, reminding her of the time when they had first met and he was a complete mess in her presence. So unlike the Shane she got to know once they started going out – the confident and smug, yet equally attentive man with a heart of gold.

His voice is meek and somewhat stifled by his repeated kisses on her stomach. “I hardly saw you this week. I miss you.”

Cradling his face, thumbs brushing his cheekbones, Tess struggles to get the words out because he’s always been her weakness. Shane and his adorable self.

“I miss you too, baby. So much. But we need to save up money before this chick hatches,” Tess tells him, gaze falling down to her well-rounded belly and Shane's arm wrapped protectively over it.

She’s at the end of her second trimester and she estimates she’ll only be able to work for another month or so before her body gives out with exhaustion and the baby grows too heavy for her. Tess’ ankles are already swollen constantly and her feet and back hurt, but Shane makes sure to give her a good foot and back rub every single night so she can fall asleep contently and with a lot less pain.

It’s just one of the many reasons she’s madly in love with him.

Shane, however, is still in an unyielding mode, only now he’s directing his attention at her belly. Obviously he thinks their baby would be a good ally to him. Their little love has her man already wrapped around her finger and she’s not even born. Tess can only imagine what it will be like once she’s finally in their arms. She reckons Shane won’t let her out of his embrace or sight.

His lips are almost pressed to her skin as he talks to the baby, his fingers drawing circles around her belly button. “You wanna stay at home with daddy, right honey pie?” His voice is full of joy and Tess can feel him grin, which makes her grin too at this silly wonderful man and his antics.

The baby stirs inside, her foot or hand pushing against the stomach. Shane yelps in surprise, laughing wholeheartedly before crying out, his eyes wide and looking at her, “See? She just kicked you, didn’t she? She agrees with her dada.”

Of course he’d take this as a sign that baby’s on his side, of course.

“Come on, stay. Please?” he pleads one more time, his voice a bit broken.

Sighing, Tess glances at the alarm clock. They’ve been at this for ten minutes already. As time goes by, it’s getting more difficult for her to get ready on time, which is why she has to get up earlier than usual, and why having Shane as bed buddy is not that great; he’s hard to say no to.

“I’d love to, but I can’t,” Tess brushes his hair off his forehead and moves to get up when Shane  gets on his knees on the bed, his face looming over hers, his lips so close to hers.

“Ten more minutes, darlin’. All I’m askin’,” his voice is breathy and sweet, hands warm as he cups her face and kisses her nose.

She is a weak creature, too weak because she gives in, lacing her fingers around his neck. “I gotta pee. You’ve got five minutes tops.”

Laughing, his eyes shining brightly, he kisses her cheek, her lips then her neck. When he’s done, he pulls down and returns to his previous position with his head resting on her chest and his arm around her belly. Shane pulls the covers over them as he snuggles into her side.

He lets out something akin to a purr when Tess’ fingers start combing through his hair and Tess lets out a small giggle, well-aware what a sucker he is for this. Shane’s eyes are closed, and he’s mumbling _I love yous_ into Tess’ skin.

They must have fallen asleep, because the next time Tess wakes up, Shane’s face is pressed against her face, his hand in her hair, legs entwined with hers. His soft snores fill the room and all she wants is to fall back asleep. Then it hits her: she has to go to work. Panicking she glances at the clock which is displaying 6:30.

Hurriedly but carefully, Tess somehow manages to extract herself from Shane and leave him undisturbed as she waddles to the bathroom. It takes her awhile, but she gets ready, putting on blue short-sleeved sundress and some lip-gloss on her lips.

When she’s all done, she leans over and presses a kiss on Shane’s forehead as he snuggles his head against her pillow, then leaves the house already looking forward to coming back home and her sweet boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and/or comment on the fic, it really makes my day.
> 
> Feel free to drop me prompts on tumblr at lightblindingme or here in the comments if you'd like to see more fics in this universe :D


End file.
